Julia Millfield
|affiliation=River Park Police Department |family=Unnamed parents Carrie Millfield |occupation=Former police officer |path=Stalker Rapist Serial assailant Conspirator Con artist Harasser |status=Imprisoned |playedby=Kim Delaney |first="Philadelphia" |last="Florida" }}Julia Millfield was a police captain who framed Simon Marsden, Olivia's brother, for rape as she believed he raped her sister Carrie and caused her decline into drugs. Background Julia first came into contact with Simon when they went to school together, along with her sister Carrie. Carrie had accused Simon of attempted rape but dropped the charges. As Carrie grew older and began using hardcore drugs, particularly heroin, Julia blamed Simon for her sister's declining mental health. She eventually ran into Simon again on an unrelated murder case and kept an eye on him. Over the next six years this escalated to Julia stalking Simon. On SVU Shortly before Olivia began searching for him, Julia began framing Simon for a string of stalking incidents by breaking into women's houses and rearranging a few simple things so the women would notice and report it. She always made sure that the women worked at his pharmacy and only came in at night so when the stalkings began in the day he would not have an alibi. When Olivia started snooping around, Julia decided to step up her game and raped one of the break-in victims, Donna Leonte. She then framed Simon by placing his hair on her underwear and convincing her to choose Simon during a lineup under the pretense that her false identification was the only way to ensure Simon was stopped. Julia suspected that Olivia was Simon's girlfriend and that was why she was helping him, unaware of the fact they were actually half-siblings. She tried to send him to prison, but he jumped bail and she blamed Olivia. ( : "Philadelphia") After her sister died of a heroin overdose, Julia set out to kill Simon, and used Olivia to do it. She began by contacting the FBI and informing them of Olivia, her occupation, and tipped them off to the fact that she had caught her contacting and aiding Simon while he was on the run. After Olivia was notified and coerced into capturing Simon if and when he reestablished contact, she confronted Julia about tipping the FBI off. Unbeknownst to Olivia, Julia had rented a car with the same make and model as Simon. When Benson confronted her brother along with the FBI and he ran, Julia attempted to run Olivia over in order to make Simon seem dangerous. In turn, Olivia informed Julia about her relationship to Simon and agreed to keep her informed on any news she obtained regarding Simon or his possible whereabouts. In one such instance, Olivia provided the information she needed by tipping her off to a property that their father had owned and had left to Simon when he had passed away. What she did not know was that Olivia had used a moment where she had stepped out of the room to look through and steal pictures from the case file on Simon. With the photographs and Elliot's help, along with the knowledge of Carrie's death, Olivia was able to figure out that Julia was framing Simon and that Julia had figured out where Simon was hiding. Upon arrival, Olivia, Elliot, and FBI Agent Dean Porter heard a gunshot inside the house. As Olivia and Dean entered the front, Elliot canvassed the property and called for backup. Inside, Julia had been shot and was being held hostage by Simon. Olivia defused the standoff by getting Julia to admit that she had been framing Simon. When Olivia pressed Julia about her sister, Julia admitted that Carrie had confessed that, early in their lives, their father had allegedly molested Carrie. Instead of believing her sister, she convinced herself that her sister's drug usage (Simon's "attempted rape" being the cause of said usage) was the reason why her sister had made such a claim. Julia could not understand why; if Carrie was being truthful, Julia had never been victimized herself. As she began to lose more blood, Julia finally admitted that she drove to the property to shoot Simon and as he went to grab the gun it went off, rendering the wound she suffered as accidental. She also admitted to witness tampering by explaining why Donna Leonte had chosen Simon during the lineup. What Julia was unaware of was that Olivia had called Elliot before entering the room and the entire conversation could be heard and monitored from outside. After confessing, Olivia was able to convince Simon to hand over the firearm so that Julia could be removed and treated. She would go on to make a full recovery. Due to her confession, she was charged with framing Simon and assault, and subsequently sent to prison, while Simon was exonerated of the charges. ( : "Florida") Known Victims *2007: **Committed several break-ins at women's houses **February 12: Donna Leonte **April 17: Detective Olivia Benson **April 20: Simon Marsden Category:Females Category:Rapists Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Captains Category:Former Police Officers Category:Serial Assailants Category:Assault Victims Category:Hostages Category:Conspirators Category:Con Artists Category:SVU Dirty Cops Category:Harassers Category:Imprisoned Characters